Walt Disney Pictures Presents :Eiga-Pretty Cure All Stars -Star 🌟
Solitaire This is the ending song from the upcoming 2020 Disney film ''Walt Disney Pictures Presents: Eiga -Pretty Cure All Stars -Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 The First Movie -Amazing Stardust Memories. ''The song was written and sung by the late Branigan Laura and the Japanese version was also sung by me featuring background vocals by Ijima Mari, Hiroki Yumi, and Miyasato Kumi . I still remember how much I used to need you Tried so hard to please you, but you didn't need me You knew I loved you, knew I always would be there You just did what you wanted, you didn't care All the cards were held by you There was nothin' I could do All those nights I sat alone, starin' at the telephone Wonderin' were you ever comin' home Solitaire, it got so lonely Solitaire, no one to hold me Where were you when I played solitaire? It took some time but I stopped thinkin' about you Started livin' without you, now look who's back here You've had a change of heart, well, mine just couldn't wait, no no You found out you loved me just a little too late Once the cards were held by you Now there's nothin' you can do All those nights you sit alone, starin' at the telephone Wonderin' if I'm ever comin' home Solitaire, see what it's like now Solitaire, to cry all night now Solitaire, see how it feels to bear Solitaire, it gets so lonely Solitaire, you want to hold me Don't wait up, 'cause of you dear honey, I won't be there Solitaire, solitaire, solitaire Solitaire, see what it's like now Solitaire, to cry all night now Solitaire, see how it feels to bear Solitaire, it gets so lonely Solitaire, you want to hold me Don't wait up, 'cause of you dear honey , I won't be there Solitaire (solitaire, solitaire) Wonderin' were you ever comin' home Solitaire, it got so lonely Solitaire, no one to hold me Where were you when I played solitaire? It took some time but I stopped thinkin' about you Started livin' without you, now look who's back here You've had a change of heart, well, mine just couldn't wait, no no You found out you loved me just a little too late Once the cards were held by you Now there's nothin' you can do All those nights you sit alone, starin' at the telephone Wonderin' if I'm ever comin' home Solitaire, see what it's like now Solitaire, to cry all night now Solitaire, see how it feels to bear Solitaire, it gets so lonely Solitaire, you want to hold me Don't wait up, 'cause of you dear honey, I won't be there Solitaire, solitaire, solitaire Solitaire, see what it's like now Solitaire, to cry all night now Solitaire, see how it feels to bear Solitaire, it gets so lonely Solitaire, you want to hold me Don't wait up, 'cause of you dear honey, I won't be there Solitaire (solitaire, solitaire どれだけあなたを必要としていたかを今でも覚えています あなたを喜ばせるために一生懸命努力しましたが、あなたは私を必要としませんでした あなたは私があなたを愛していることを知っていた、私はいつもそこにいることを知っていた あなたはただあなたが望んだことをした、あなたは気にしなかった すべてのカードはあなたが持っていました 何もできなかった 私は一人で座って、電話を見つめていたすべての夜 ワンダリンは家に来た ソリティア、それはとても孤独になった ソリティア、誰も私を抱きしめない ソリティアをプレイしたときはどこにいましたか？ 少し時間がかかりましたが、あなたのことを考えなくなりました あなたなしで生き始めた、今誰がここにいるのか見てください あなたは心が変わった、まあ、私はただ待つことができなかった、いや あなたは私が少し手遅れになったことを知った カードがあなたによって保持されたら 今、あなたにできることはありません あなたが一人で座って、電話を見つめているすべての夜 ワンダーリン 'もし私が家に来たら ソリティア、今の様子をご覧ください ソリティア、一晩中泣く ソリティア、耐える気分を見る ソリティア、とても寂しい ソリティア、あなたは私を抱きしめたい 待ってはいけない、「ベイビー、私はそこにいないから」 ソリティア、ソリティア、ソリティア ソリティア、今の様子をご覧ください ソリティア、一晩中泣く ソリティア、耐える気分を見る ソリティア、とても寂しい ソリティア、あなたは私を抱きしめたい 待ってはいけない、「ベイビー、私はそこにいないから」 ソリティア（ソリティア、ソリティア） ソリティア、それはとても孤独になった ソリティア、誰も私を抱きしめない ソリティアをプレイしたときはどこにいましたか？ 少し時間がかかりましたが、あなたのことを考えなくなりました あなたなしで生き始めた、今誰がここにいるのか見てください あなたは心が変わった、まあ、私はただ待つことができなかった、いや あなたは私が少し手遅れになったことを知った カードがあなたによって保持されたら 今、あなたにできることはありません あなたが一人で座って、電話を見つめているすべての夜 ワンダーリン 'もし私が家に来たら ソリティア、今の様子をご覧ください ソリティア、一晩中泣く ソリティア、耐える気分を見る ソリティア、とても寂しい ソリティア、あなたは私を抱きしめたい 待ってはいけない、あなたの愛する蜜のため ソリティア、ソリティア、ソリティア ソリティア、今の様子をご覧ください ソリティア、一晩中泣く ソリティア、耐える気分を見る ソリティア、とても寂しい ソリティア、あなたは私を抱きしめたい 待ってはいけない、あなたの愛する蜜のため ソリティア（ソリティア、ソリティア Dore dake anata o hitsuyō to shite ita ka o ima demo oboete imasu anata o yorokoba seru tame ni isshōkenmei doryoku shimashitaga, anata wa watashi o hitsuyō to shimasendeshita anata wa watashi ga anata o aishite iru koto o shitteita, watashi wa itsumo soko ni iru koto o shitteita anata wa tada anata ga nozonda koto o shita, anata wa ki ni shinakatta subete no kādo wa anata ga motte imashita nani mo dekinakatta watashi wa hitori de suwatte, denwa o mitsumete ita subete no yoru wandarin wa ie ni kita soritia, sore wa totemo kodoku ni natta soritia, dare mo watashi o dakishimenai soritia o purei shita toki wa doko ni imashita ka? Sukoshi jikan ga kakarimashitaga, anata no koto o kangaenaku narimashita anata nashi de iki hajimeta, ima dare ga koko ni iru no ka mitekudasai anata wa kokoro ga kawatta, mā, watashi wa tada matsu koto ga dekinakatta, iya anata wa watashi ga sukoshi teokure ni natta koto o shitta kādo ga anata ni yotte hoji sa retara ima, anata ni dekiru koto wa arimasen anata ga hitori de suwatte, denwa o mitsumete iru subete no yoru wandārin' moshi watashi ga ie ni kitara soritia, ima no yōsu o goran kudasai soritia, hitobanjū naku soritia, taeru kibun o miru soritia, totemo sabishī soritia, anata wa watashi o dakishimetai matte wa ikenai,`beibī, watashi wa soko ni inaikara' soritia, soritia, soritia soritia, ima no yōsu o goran kudasai soritia, hitobanjū naku soritia, taeru kibun o miru soritia, totemo sabishī soritia, anata wa watashi o dakishimetai matte wa ikenai,`beibī, watashi wa soko ni inaikara' soritia (soritia, soritia) soritia, sore wa totemo kodoku ni natta soritia, dare mo watashi o dakishimenai soritia o purei shita toki wa doko ni imashita ka? Sukoshi jikan ga kakarimashitaga, anata no koto o kangaenaku narimashita anata nashi de iki hajimeta, ima dare ga koko ni iru no ka mitekudasai anata wa kokoro ga kawatta, mā, watashi wa tada matsu koto ga dekinakatta, iya anata wa watashi ga sukoshi teokure ni natta koto o shitta kādo ga anata ni yotte hoji sa retara ima, anata ni dekiru koto wa arimasen anata ga hitori de suwatte, denwa o mitsumete iru subete no yoru wandārin' moshi watashi ga ie ni kitara soritia, ima no yōsu o goran kudasai soritia, hitobanjū naku soritia, taeru kibun o miru soritia, totemo sabishī soritia, anata wa watashi o dakishimetai matte wa ikenai, anata no aisuru mitsu no tame soritia, soritia, soritia soritia, ima no yōsu o goran kudasai soritia, hitobanjū naku soritia, taeru kibun o miru soritia, totemo sabishī soritia, anata wa watashi o dakishimetai matte wa ikenai, anata no aisuru mitsu no tame soritia (soritia, soritia Category:Movie Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2